<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tonight by talesofthelotus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137183">tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelotus/pseuds/talesofthelotus'>talesofthelotus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>XINGTOBER 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curses, M/M, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelotus/pseuds/talesofthelotus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the duck quacks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>XINGTOBER 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m not sure I want to be here.”</p>
<p>“You can leave if you want to,” Dr. Doh — who insisted in getting called Doctor, despite the fact that Yixing is fairly sure he doesn’t have a PhD nor has ever gone farther than a few towns — tells him.</p>
<p>Yixing doesn’t want to leave either. For multiple reasons, starting with the fact that he has eyes and he likes looking at Dr.-who-is-not-a-doctor Doh, and ending with the fact that, well, he came to see the best curse-lifting witch while his mum and grandma distracted the curse-elves for a reason. </p>
<p>“Isn’t there a less dangerous way to go about this?” he asks, takes a step backwards- or at least tries to, because the brick wall touches his back immediately. The duck in Dr. Doh’s hands quacks disapprovingly in a mirror of its owner’s expression. Yixing has the childish urge to quack back. </p>
<p>On second thought, maybe keeping the curse that has plagued his family for generations is not such a bad idea. Sure, their house has flooded a couple times from clouds appearing to rain on them under the roof, and sure, he has broken his left arm more times than he can count already, and sure, it took a lot of time to save up enough for this, but when compared to being bitten by a magic duck…</p>
<p>
  <em>Ow.</em>
</p>
<p>“There. That wasn’t so bad.”</p>
<p>Yixing blinks. There’s a rapidly fading red mark on his hand. He blinks again. Well then.</p>
<p>Dr. Doh just hands him a mug of foaming hot chocolate that he’s sure came out of thin air. “That hand might feel abnormally cold for the next few hours.”</p>
<p>He wraps his fingers around the mug and nods. It’s a little bit disappointing how quickly this managed to be over, really, but he can’t find an excuse to stay, so he gets his phone out to pay for the — madly expensive, maybe he should change career trajectory — service. He smiles while getting the receipt.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he murmurs at the door. Dr. Doh waves. The duck quacks. Yixing looks at the somewhat crumpled receipt in his hand once again because the Doctor drew him a smiley face with a pretty deep purple pen, and he’s fairly sure it’s because he just handed him a <em>lot</em> of money until he thumbs over it and the ink starts bleeding. First, into a second, smaller smiley face, and then:</p>
<p>
  <em>Call me.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>